Fascination
by sweetietart
Summary: Another Hades and Persephone fic. This time, more intense. Their characteristics fascinate each other, however unwilling the attraction might be. One will embrace, the other be embraced. Interested? Take a peek! M for future.
1. Prologue

* * *

A/N: Well here's the sort of prologue. Interested? If so... you know what to do... review! Hugs and Kisses! ST

* * *

"What are you doing?! Stop this! I'll yell!" The shorter figure in the shadowed niche screeched and thrashed. But there was no one around and both figures knew it.

The distinctly masculine voice hissed, then spoke in a low tone. "Be still, minx. I am not through with you yet." The short, very curvy figure went still for a moment, in shock. Then began to struggle harder, now scared. "I will not hurt you."

"Please, just let me go!" The girl's voice was lighter and more warm than the man's, though presently it was harsher from her distress. Both figures were in shadow but it was obvious that her wrists were above her head, pinned there by the man.

"I don't think so. Not until you face this. To Tartarus with your mother. We are connected, my dear, and you will admit it quickly if you want to leave this niche." The niche itself was fairly small, just big enough for the both of them, and it was in the farthest part of the castle, located in a distant, neglected corridor. Oh why was she always so damn curious?

"How dare you insult my mother! And I would never be connected to you! You –– you brute!" There was a sound like growl from the man and he pressed closer to her, though he had to look down considerably, as he was over a foot taller than her.

"Then how do explain the directness of our similarities? Even our differences are nearly directly related. I seek purity while your curiosity does nothing but entice what you should not know. But I have more right to covet you than any because you are my..." He seemed to struggle with the next part, "...weakness..." She stopped struggling as hard in order to listen, as his voice softened in pitch, though not in intensity. "And with you... I am your darkest fascination, and you cannot resist what your very being desires... the touch of darkness."

"But you're evil–" she began, remembering her mother's stories.

"What is dark is not always evil. My nature may not be like the other gods, but I am no devil. Though I have been called one in the past, and most likely will be again." He smirked as she looked away from his gaze. He shifted so he held her hands still with a single hand, had his legs locked against hers, and gently tilted her chin up to look at him, she kept her eyes off to the side however. His smirk faded and he frowned briefly then spoke, "And you do know, don't you? That I'm the only one who can provide you with answers as well as an unlimited supply of your fascination. Just as you do to me, I... do... to... you..." As he breathed those words he lowered his face closer and brushed his lips against hers.

Her eyes flew to his and their gaze locked as he kissed her gently. Mind numb, she moved her lips a fraction of an inch. He smirked a bit then kissed her more firmly, forcing a reaction from her. Her reaction surprised only one of them. She began to kiss him back.

He released her hands and they wrapped hesitantly around his shoulders, while his wrapped around her waist and on the back of her neck. The toffee haired goddess' white dress was bunched slightly at the waist, and had ridden up to mid-thigh, making him very glad that his black robes were thoroughly loose.

"Please..." Though even as she whispered that treacherous word she had no idea whether she meant for her escape or for... no, that was unthinkable.

He pulled away for a moment and looked down at her. She swayed slightly, her eyes heavily hooded and her lips just slightly parted. She was blushing from a simple kiss. He'd give her something to blush about.

He leaned back in swiftly, pulling her up so she was barely touching her toes to the ground and moved his tongue into her mouth, her surprise was short lived and quickly consumed by her... desire? No, it was just curiosity... that was all it was. She opened her eyes then and blinked, before pushing hard on his chest.

His eyes were blazing with heat, but he set her down. She stepped away, despite her tightly curled toes, only to find herself once more against the wall. They stared at each other for a long moment. Then the girl darted out of the niche and began to run down the corridor.

She heard him say her name and stopped, she hadn't gone very far at all. Mere feet. She froze. "Persephone..." There was almost a teasing note in his voice. She tried to hide her shiver. No, there was no connection. Absolutely not. Nothing between them at all. She knew what he wanted her to say. To admit. The younger goddess turned her head to look back over her shoulder, but only to look at the floor where his flowing black robes touched the stone. For some reason she couldn't allow herself to look at him again. She knew she wouldn't have a chance against the god if she did.

"Hades..." She whispered it softly, her voice huskier than normal, making her shiver yet again. She ran.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm, just kinda tossed you into the middle of things didn't I? insert evil laugh here Well, the characters are basically the same, but make no mistake, I try not to write the same story twice, so while plot points might be the same, dynamics will be varied. IT will definitely be a sweetietart story, but not TofC or AaW. Love to all reviewers and people who subscribed! xoxo


	2. Stalked Undesirably?

Chapter 2

It was later in the afternoon, and Persephone was definitely not hiding. Goddesses do not hide. She simply wished to be alone. Unfortunately, having an overprotective mother means you have to be incredibly sneaky and can rarely use the same hideout twice. So while the branches of the large fir tree in a Roman forest were secluded enough, the young goddess was watchful.

Up in the branches, sheltered by the sun-glowed leaves, Persephone tried to remain undisturbed. Meanwhile, her thoughts were doing the job of annoying her almost as well as the subject of them himself could have.

He was convinced that they were connected. For gods, connection was a serious thing. A fling was a fling was a fling, but a true connection of spirits... ridiculous. She was the goddess of maidenhood, curiosity and springtime. He ruled the dead. The very idea that they could be... destined... was absurd. Even if he was fascinating...

The way he spoke to her, not down to her, but directly was unlike anyone else. And his voice, with those layered tones that whispered and growled and purred. And sweet Gaia his mouth... those lips...

There was a large snapping sound as Persephone kicked out at a branch in fury. "Damn him!" She hissed.

There was an echoing creaking, like moaning through the tree trunk and Persephone stiffened. Clambering down as fast as her short, barefoot legs would carry her, she quickly pressed her face to the tree. Whispering apologies she wrapped her arms around most of the tree and focused. The tree began to glow a golden green and seemed to grow taller, the broken branch was absorbed into the roots and a new branch grew from the cracked place where it's predecessor had once been. The trunk of the fir hummed in delight and Persephone smiled wanly.

Deciding it was time to go, she gathered a few stray flowers as an excuse for her delay and began to follow no particular path out of the woods. Usually she would have walked with several woodland creatures, but today the animals sensed her tension and merely avoided her. She did not mind, she simply focused on kicking small stones in front of her.

While she had intended to exit the woods she found her bare feet were leading her elsewhere, curious as always, she followed them to a small clearing where a delicate trickling waterfall splashed deliciously into a clear, clean pond beside a moss-covered rock wall. Smiling in delight at having discovered a new place in the woods, she glanced around, then tugged off her plain white shift and underwear, and stepped into the pool.

The chill water was a tremendous aid in distracting her thoughts and she quickly stepped closer to the miniature waterfall, noticing that the water got deeper until eventually, she could not stand up in it. With a gasp, she dove under the surface and was rewarded with the comforting silence that the water provided over her ears. The only sound was the consistent rumble of the waterfall hitting the water. Surfacing a few moments later, Persephone smiled and splashed water on her face, as if washing away the kiss from earlier.

Straightening her limbs comfortably, she lay on her back and floated on the water. Her toffee colored hair was waist length and now it fanned around her in the water like a darkened halo. Her matured wasn't a dark tan, merely sun-kissed, like honey. And now in the clear blue water, her immortal glow was heightened by her pleasure and she looked truly divine.

So relaxed in the water, she could have easily fallen asleep, but under the water, she heard and felt a slight vibration and crunch from near the pool. Standing, the water just covered her breasts, although the clearness of the water did not hide her voluptuous curves in the slightest. Glaring around accusingly for the source of the noise, Persephone tossed her hair our of her face and searched the clearing with her eyes thoroughly. But there was nothing to be seen. Nothing had changed from when she first stepped into the water.

Shaking her head, the goddess tipped her head back into the water and allowed her hair to cling to her skin as she stepped out of the pool. There was a faint animalistic growl from somewhere to her left and in an instant Persephone yanked her shift up to her chest and spun around towards the sound, demanding, "Whatever creature you are, I demand you come forward now."

There was shuffling and a branch to just at the corner of her eye bent and the sound moved out of the clearing and away rapidly. Furious at the obvious attempt at escape, Persephone pulled on her clothes as she moved after whatever it was, following a trail of moving branches and shifted grass. When she finally burst out of the forest she looked around wildly for the intruder but saw nothing. Stamping her foot in frustration she flopped onto the ground with a curse and a scowl.

After a few moments, the petite goddess huffed and stood up, her hair had begun to dry, though now it had small leaves and twigs in it from her hurried pursuit. Summoning her energy around her she spun and disappeared with a soft shimmer.

Reappearing back on Olympus, the goddess instantly sought out her favorite "Aunt" Artemis. She found the moon and hunt goddess in a courtyard and seated herself on the bench next to her. Artemis instantly greeted the younger goddess with a smile and warm hug.

"Hello, dearest, where did you run off to? We looked for you after the games when you went wandering off."

Persephone evaded the question, "Oh I was just exploring a bit then went to the forests because I had a headache." Artemis nodded, accepting this. She herself knew the feeling of being overwhelmed by Olympus and its occupants at times. "But I meant to ask you something, would Apollo be able to identify something for me?"

"What do you mean, Kora?" Smiling faintly at the nickname, Persephone sighed.

"Well, in the forest I bathed in a glade and was startled by a noise. I believe there was an intruder who was watching me in the glade and I wish to find out who or what it was." Artemis frowned.

"The last time anything dared spy on me I turned him into a beast and had him hunted by his own dogs." Persephone smiled.

"I remember, Aunt."

"Oh I do wish you wouldn't call me that, it makes me feel old. And I'm not even really your Aunt..." Persephone twisted her lips. "But I will ask my brother if he noticed anything, don't worry yourself."

"Thank you." Persephone stood form the bench. "I'm sorry, but now I must go, if you noticed my absence then my mother certainly has, and I should go reassure her." Artemis stood as well.

"I suppose you should, that woman really does need to calm herself though, honestly. I will go and ask my brother now, and contact you tomorrow. Good night, little one." The tease made Persephone roll her eyes, then, after a brief hug, they parted.

When she reached the forest temple where she knew her mother was, Persephone gently pushed on the large oak door and went in. The large hall was decorated with flowers and baskets of grain to be blessed. A fresh sacrifice was on an altar on the far wall, but the Spring goddess ignored it and walked on to a small door on the side of the large marble likeness of her mother. Knocking lightly, Persephone opened the door.

Demeter was sitting on a wooden stool by the hearth, sorting through a basket of grapes. Occasionally popping one into her mouth. When she saw Persephone she narrowed her eyes. "And where exactly did you run off to without telling me?" She was still in anger mode, that hadn't shifted to teary worried mother yet. Oh well.

"Mother, I'm sorry for not informing you but I only went exploring on Olympus then went to the forest in Rome to gather flowers." Persephone closed the door behind her and went to sit at her mother's feet on the Athenian rug by the fireplace.

"Really? Then where are these flowers?" Persephone cursed inwardly. Leaving out details was one thing but directly lying to her mother was something she had found she couldn't bear to do.

"I must have forgotten them at some point. I went to visit Artemis on Olympus just before coming here." Her mother frowned.

"That woman is a bad influence on you. She encourages your independence entirely too much for my taste." Persephone agreed and listened to her mother rant a few more minutes about Artemis, then stood, kissed her mother on the cheek whispering a good night and left the room through another small door.

This room was a guest room. Demeter was always moving to new temples and Persephone had many rooms like this one, this month they were staying in a forest temple in Athens, although their main dwelling was a smaller cottage by a forest on the outskirts of the foot of Olympus. Once more pulling off her dress, she lay on the soft cot-like bed and closed her eyes. Instantly a clear vision of a face swam into her sight.

"We are connected, Persephone, and you will recognize me as your other half before long."

Persephone groaned and wrapped a pillow over her ears to try and stifle that silky voice that held that distinctly dangerous and intriguing purr to it. "Shut up." She mumbled into the fabric of her blanket.

When sleep finally enshrouded the young goddess, it only brought on more echoes and dreams, every one centered on the figure, voice, and mouth of the Lord of the Underworld.

* * *

**A/N: Felt bad for not updating sooner, so here it is. I don't like updating till I'm comfortable witht he chapter, but hey, demand is demand... you can blame yourselves for making me love you. XD Remember... review...**


	3. Denial and Pedestools

A/N: Oh me, Oh my. Read and Review darlings.

Chapter 3. I only have the next chapter written halfway. XP So it might be a bit... I love you. You inspire me with your reviews... Not just subscriptions... hint hint

* * *

As a king in his own right, Hades was unaccustomed to not getting what he wanted. Over time, he had developed an uncanny knack for manipulation by remaining impassive on the outside. Of course many saw this as an evil thing for a god to have, but others, such as Ares, saw it as a powerful tool in an ally and was one of the Lord or the Underworld's few friends. Hades himself considered it one of his better points.

Currently, the darker god was striding through an immense white marble hall filled with pillars. In between the columns, there were pedestals with various unique trophies on them. Unlike the other gods' trophy rooms however, for they all had their own secret stashes of memories, Hades collected beauty rather than the heads of beasts. There were several sculptures and a few murals, pottery, and a single crystal flower suspended a few inches in the air above the marble.

Making his way deeper into the room, Hades carefully set his Helm of Invisibility back onto it's proper pedestal. He stared at it for a moment, the gleaming gold reflected him back to her golden glow in the water. Clenching his fists, he whirled around and stormed towards the throne room.

Sitting slowly down on his throne calm and collected, inside his thoughts were wild over a certain goddess whose womanly attributes alongside her innocent curiosity were causing him to lose control. He wanted her, he knew they were connected, and he couldn't understand why she would deny him and herself.

Her purpose as a goddess was life. He ruled the dead. They were nearly perfect opposites, but it was an even more perfect fit. Her purity soothed his soul and made him feel complete when he touched her. Her smile, or the way she looked at him... Tartatus, her eyes alone made him react. He had wanted women before. He had had women before. This was different, unnameable. And it fascinated him to no end.

Allowing himself a scowl, he stood and began to stride through the halls in his black boots, glaring at anything that crossed his path.

So was the frustration of the Lord of the Underworld.

* * *

Rising with the sun, the lord of the Underworld's frustration got up and went to the table at the far side of the temple's small room and gazed her reflection in the round bowl of fresh water that rested on the table's surface. Though she had slept through the night, she did not feel particularly well rested. Persephone's eyes were slightly haunted and her hair refused to lay straight, instead curling and waving around wildly. She splashed water on her face to try and once more wash away the memory of him. This time it was to no avail.

Dressing herself in a fresh white dress, this one had two square pockets, one on each hip, and had slightly longer sleeves, Persephone went out into the larger room under the statue in the temple.

Demeter was already up and had left a piece of warm bread and some berries on a plate on the table, along with a piece of parchment. It listed a few chores for Persephone and a note about where Demeter would be all day, in the Orchards of the Gods giving her blessings to the trees. Persephone noticed with a smile that her mother had left her the pomegranate orchard south of all the other orchards to bless. They were her favorite fruit, not for any reason but that they fascinated her. Tiny seeds with minuscule juices, a thousand flavors in a single taste. Not sweet or bitter, not sugary or tart. Perfect.

Most of her chores were located back at their cottage near Olympus, so she magicked herself there and followed a side path to the cabin. Persephone was oddly not surprised to find a white stag waiting for her at the door to the small house. Around it's neck on a silver beaded cord was a roll of parchment. It was a note from Artemis. Feeding the stag a few berries from a bowl just inside the house, Persephone quickly scanned the message. Nothing. Apollo had seen nothing unusual near the woods, Artemis said that he didn't see her either, and that he knew of no clearing like the one she had described. Persephone was unhappy that he hadn't seen the intruder, and although disturbed that the clearing was not one he knew of, she was privately glad he hadn't seen her bathing. So she told herself she'd try to let the issue drop, she was very stressed yesterday after all.

Persephone saved the pomegranate orchard for last, completing her other tasks quickly, even though her mind was half unfocused. Constantly reflecting on the intrigue of a certain god. She would mumble things to herself about being stupid and obsessed for nothing. But she could not stop.

It was just after midday when Persephone arrived at the orchard. It smelled lovely. It was not a huge orchard, for merely a hundred trees would serve the gods for a year, and as they were blessed, they produced more than most trees.

While Demeter's blessing involved only a touch or glance, Persephone's blessings were more intimate. Like the tree in the forest, she would wrap her arms around the trunk of each fruit giving tree and it would glow for a moment and hum. Blessed. Pulling a piece of twine from the pocket in her dress, she swept her hair up onto her head and tied it there securely. Barefoot as always, she began with the row to the far left and with the first tree, setting up a system: caress and bless, caress and bless.

* * *

Halfway through the trees, a shadow seemed to pass over the sun, although it was a cloudy day, it was suddenly too dark for a normal cloud. Looking up, Persephone shivered, it wasn't a cloud so much as a screen of grey that coated the sky. Suddenly, she straightened. An odd tingle went from her neck to her center, making her muscles clench. She didn't want to turn around.

He was there.

Slowly she turned around. Her summery sky eyes met his black ones and neither god or goddess moved as they took each other in. He still wore his black robes, and he had his arms folded across his chest. This was all that was needed to complete his intimidating, powerful look.

Persephone tried, and subsequently failed to hide a shiver. Her hair had loosened a bit and several wisps hung around her face. Her cheeks had turned pink from the heat and she had a bit of mud smudged on her cheek.

Hades resisted the fleeting urge to stick her on one of his pedestals just like that. She was a perfect image of beauty to him.

"Good afternoon, Persephone." Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice was much softer and shakier than she had intended. Dammit.

"Why, Persephone, I simply came by to inquire after your health and well-being." He took a step towards her, smirking slightly.

She hastily took two steps back, the distance was roughly equal to the single step he had taken, as she was much smaller than him. "I'm fine. And I have work to do." He scowled for a second but then it was gone.

"I see. May I be of any assistance, Persephone?"

"Stop saying that!" She hissed suddenly, her skin flushed. He began to take slow, steady steps forward and she, in turn, began to move backwards.

"Saying what, Persephone?" Her eyes flashed.

"My name! Stop saying my name?"

"But why? You hardly use mine, I am pressed to make up for your neglect." She gaped for a moment then bit her lip to close her mouth.

"Go away." Step.

"And if I say no?" Step.

"Then I'll go." Step.

"And if I stop you?" Step.

"You wouldn't dare." He chuckled and she realized he had backed her up against a tree and was now only a few feet away from her, and closing the remaining distance rapidly.

With a small, ironic smile he growled, "It is unwise to test me when it comes to your lovely self, my lady." One of her hands moved to hold herself steady against the trunk of the fruit tree.

"And why's that?" Damn, she hadn't mean to say that. What was wrong with her, she should be running. He hadn't trapped her completely... yet.

He fought not to grin at her question. "I believe we've already covered this, my dear, we are connected and... I desire you." She blinked. Then, not knowing what else to do, she began to giggle.

He stopped his movement towards her. She laughed harder at his expression. "And what, may I inquire, is so hysterically amusing?"

The curvy, and nervy little goddess gasped for breath. "Y-you a-are!" She clutched her stomach and nearly doubled over. "This whole s-situation is r-ridi-c-culous!" She gasped the words, now nearly howling with hysterical giggles. Her hair loosened further and fell from the bun on her head, cascading over her shoulders and down her back softly. The God of the Underworld expression was darkening rapidly. He did not enjoy being laughed at, especially when he was very seriously concerned with a matter.

With a single stride he was pressed against her and held her face between his long fingered hands. Her laughter stopped, and her expression was instantly replaced with a slightly stunned, mesmerized one. Leaning close to her mouth, the tall, dark god hissed, "No, _Persephone_," He spoke her name like it was an illicit caress, "What is ridiculous is your refusal to acknowledge your own feelings."

Though she could barely breathe with his presence so near her, she managed to gasp, "I feel... nothing for..."

With a suddenly angry growl, he swung her around by her waist and pushed her back against another, slightly larger tree. Her arms were pinned by his grip on her wrists and his knee was against the tree, positioned between her thighs. In an instant her crashed his lips against hers. After the faintest hesitation, she committed the unthinkable. She responded.

On the verge of hysteria, but with aroused need this time, Persephone clutched at his shoulders, pulling him as close as she could. In return, he wrapped one arm around her waist, forcing her onto tiptoe, and placed his other hand around the back of her neck, tilting her head for better access. She was like sweet wine, intoxicating and ripe, while he tasted like barely sweetened cocoa, dark and mysterious, with the promise of sugar.

With a groan he pulled away, causing her to emit a tiny whimper in the back of her throat. She was deaf to it, but it struck a chord in him. A tiny victory. "That... was nothing?" He mocked lightly.

She could do nothing in that moment but stare, dazed, into his dark eyes, which now seemed to glow they were so dark with passion. Pressing his lips to hers once more he gave her a more gentle, chaste kiss than the previous one and pulled away, though he did not release his hands hold on her.

Now standing a foot away from her, Persephone found herself leaning towards him again, wanting contact. He smirked at her behavior. Bastard.

With a tiny shake of her head, as if to clear it, she stepped back, scowling. Her voice was trembling and not nearly as sure as before. "Go away." It sounded like a whimper. His smirk only intensified at her vocal reaction to him.

"You don't sound sure, my lady."

"I-I am." She cursed under her breath at her stutter. Ugh, she was acting like a little girl. "And how dare you treat me like this."

"You responded eagerly enough." His eyes were gleaming.

She looked like she wanted to roar. "Well what did you expect? But it doesn't matter. I said no and I meant it. You have no right to override my authority over my own body." She was nearly shaking with anger. Even her anger at her own reaction to him was now focused on him instead.

His smirk faded and he stepped back. His tone was so low when he spoke that she had to fight to hear him. "I would never force you to do anything that you did not wish. But your denial of your own feelings astounds me like nothing save your own beauty." He straightened and spoke clearer on his next phrase, "Very well, Persephone. I shall make no more advances towards you unless you imply that they are welcome."

"In words."

"In words." He agreed.

She snorted. "That will never happen." He seemed to smile, though it resembled more of a smirk than a smile.

"Never say never, dearest." With a fluid movement away from her and one last glance, he was gone.

Hugging her arms around her, she looked at her feet, furrowing her eyebrows as she bit her lip again. Remembering his taste. Softly she murmured, quite petulantly, "...never."

* * *

A/N: painting my nails in rainbow strips with a glitter overlay while typing gingerly I keep feeling like I'm missing something here. Like I'm gonna end up slapping myself halfway through this... Oh well. Also, I'm almost at a standstill with H/P fics, so I need to keep it different. Don't expect lovey dovey... it's a rocky road when one person clings to denial. XP


	4. Sorry, I hate these

I know you were expecting a new chapter and I'm sorry. If you want to know why this isn't a chapter, just read the following. Don't worry, I'm not discontinuing. I don't do that crap.

I know this isn't really encouraged by , but I feel awful and wanted to give you wonderful readers a heads up. I finished the 4th chapter last week. I was so proud. I finally knew where I was headed. It was my longest yet and was nearly 10 pages.

I'm heading out to California in 2 days and I'll be gone for a week. I meant to update tonight, before I went out, but when I looked for the document the file was incompatible and I cannot get it up on anything. I'm going to keep trying, but if I can't find it I will have to rewrite the chapter. throws laptop in frustration I hate that idea but I don't have a better one. I can try and write some while I'm on the plane, then type it groans when I get back.

Thank you so much for subscribing, reviewing, and just being so wonderful.

I love you, I'm sorry, and I promise more soon. Who knows, maybe I'll get inspired and write a couple new chapters!

Lovelovelove,

Jordan

(My real name)


	5. The Long Overdue Chapter

A/N: So it's been over a year. I never wanted to be one of "those writers" who start and then never finish something, so I forced myself to crank this out today. I'm not totally happy with it, but we'll see what you think. And maybe getting this chapter out of the way will help me get on with it.

This past year so much has happened to me. Amidst everything else, my mother had major surgery, I am studying voice in Baltimore, the economy has shifted my life around behind my back, and I have lost two people close to me. My life has changed utterly in one year. I can't apologize enough for not updating, but I have been truly busy and I am truly sorry. I hope you still find it in your heart to read and review and brighten up my day.

* * *

Though she hadn't truly believed he would, the Lord of the Underworld kept his promise and did not make any more advances on her. And although she knew she should feel relieved about this, and a part of her did, it was not nearly as strong as the part of her that secretly, so secretly even she didn't know it, wished she could just see Him again.

She had barely known him before he had started staring at her from afar. She hadn't thought anything of it until the day in the unused corridor. She would glance around a room and his eyes would be fixed on her. Or she'd catch a look in a mirror, or just... feel him watching.

It had been a week since the "adventure" in the pomegranate grove. Zeus was throwing yet another party on Olympus. Demeter hadn't really wanted to go, but it was in honor of the upcoming harvest, so she relented. Persephone was instructed that she was to dress casual, but wear flowers in her hair and to be polite, but not too social and stay by her mother at all times. As usual.

So on the morning of the party, Persephone agreed to meet her mother there, and stayed behind to prepare. Wearing a knee length, simple white dress, Persephone examined the straps in the mirror. It was a thin strapped dress, but two extra, off-the-shoulder cuffed sleeves hung lightly on her upper arms, giving the dress a slightly more elegant look. Picking up several sprigs of lavender, she wove them into her hair and simply wore her hair, long and flowing, down. Trying not to even imagine that He might be there, she magicked herself to Olympus.

* * *

There was a group of muses humming in harmony just inside the door to the great ballroom chamber where the party was located. Persephone realized that she was quite late in arriving and all the other gods and goddesses were there already. No not all, He wasn't there. Though she hadn't looked all the way around the room before her mother seized her arm, she knew somehow he wasn't present. Odd, all the gods were invited, and few rarely missed a party.

Then again, he certainly wasn't like any other god she was aware of. Sighing to herself, she let her mother drag her around and show her off. Her mother was sturdy built from labor in the fields and others moved out of her way to let her make her way around, Persephone however, being so petite was forced to maneuver her way through whatever path her mother chose, all the while being dragged by her hand. As Demeter plunged through a particularly crowded cluster of immortals, Persephone stopped for a moment to get through. In that moment, several things happened.

First, Demeter's grip on her hand slipped, though she kept walking, expecting her daughter to follow.

Second, Persephone lost her balance and began to fall, not particularly noticed by the group of immortals, so wrapped up in themselves.

Third, a strong hand reached around the falling goddess' waist and pulled her to her feet... Directly against a strong, hard body that was not altogether unfamiliar.

In a moment, time seemed to slow for Persephone. Unable to help herself, she stared up... right into two black eyes, into the face that lingered in her dreams every night.

Hades did not release the young goddess in front of him. Instead, in the few moments they stared at each other, he quickly pulled her through a door to the side.

Unable or unwilling to resist, Persephone followed his lead, eyes never leaving his. They were in a small hallway, just outside the ballroom, but neither heard the muses melodic humming anymore. The dark god leaned down slowly, lowering his face to hers, while the goddess, in a trance raised hers to meet his, eyelashes fluttering low. But just as she felt the warmth of his nearness on her face, he stopped. Confused, she opened her eyes. Not hearing herself she mumbled, "What's the matter?"

He smiled a half smile and almost with regret said, "I gave my word." She blinked, then seemed to wake up. She stepped back, but he still held her hand in his, and she left it there.

She couldn't find words in that moment, but her eyes were confused and worried and lost, and the tiniest bit... disappointed? With an almost imperceptible shake of her head she lowered her eyes and started to turn away but was stopped by her hand in his.

She looked up at him again. "Let go of my hand." He smirked lightly.

"I should say the same thing." With a glance down, Persephone was horrified to realize that she had entwined her fingers with his and was the one pressing their hands together. She instantly jerked her hand back as if she had touched something painful. But before she could turn away again, he seized both her upper arms, firmly but gently, and pulled her near, whispering close to her face. "Why must you be so stubborn?"

Barely hearing his words yet again, and overwhelmed by his nearness, Persephone swallowed hard. His gaze shifted to her throat and lingered there longingly. With severely lacking energy, she put her palms on his chest and gently pushed him away. "My mother will be missing me..."

He stepped back and his face became stony, "Ah, indeed... your _mother_." Persephone didn't look up at him, she only hurried away, back through the doors into the hall with the rest of the gods.

The crowd of immortals had thinned as they had slowly mingled out in the gardens outside. Only Hestia, Hephaestus and Eros remained, the latter surrounded by a flurry of adoring nymphs. Persephone went over to politely greet her aunt and uncle who were conversing by the fire. Her uncle patted her head and then left she and her aunt to speak. Fortunately, her Aunt Hestia was not a demanding conversationalist, and simply sat with her by the fire, weaving a tall basket and commenting on how pretty she was growing.

After a pleasant time spent by the hearth, Persephone excused herself to find some ambrosia refreshments. As she made her way to a long golden table against the far wall, a petite nymph called Leuce approached her swiftly. "My lady, your great mother was looking for you, she requests your company in the rose gardens."

Persephone sighed, "Of course, please escort me to her." The nypmh bobbed her head and led Persephone out through a marble terrace through a the crowded mixed gardens, to the rose gardens where only a few gods were walking. She found her mother bending over a rose with a frown on her face. Excusing herself, the nymph quickly left them alone, wandering towards the far corner of the gardens.

Demeter looked up and smiled when she saw her daughter. "Ah, there you are, I was wondering where you had gotten yourself to. Also, I meant to ask before, how did the orchard blessings go last week?" Straight to the point for once.

Persephone forced a smile and said, "They went fine, I would have let you know if I'd had a–" She saw something move out of the far corner of her eye, "–a problem." Demeter wasn't phased by her hesitation, already having resumed her examination of the blue rose in front of her.

"Well, alright then, I won't be home for dinner I'll be staying the night on Olympus, this rose is quite the little scamp. Hades of all gods found it and showed it to me. You just missed him, thank goodness -- what a dark god he is. No light whatsoever..."

"Maybe you misjudge him." Persephone almost clapped a hand to her mouth as the words slipped out. Demeter straightened and leveled her eyes at her daughter.

"Do not talk back to me, girl. You know nothing of these things." Persephone lowered her head and Demeter softened. "You are still innocent and shouldn't have to think about dark things... I just want you to stay just as you are." She kissed her daughter's forehead and shooed her with her hand. "Now go play."

Persephone was already moving towards the corner where she had glimpsed movement earlier. Following her curiosity, she made her way, relatively unnoticed, over to her target.

The corner itself revealed nothing at first glance, it appeared to be a dead end, but stepping closer and looking carefully, she noticed a shift in the leaf patterns, slipping under a low vine she found a hidden pathway bathed in light, but age marked by fallen leaves and cobwebs. Following the path Persephone listened through the growing thunder. She wasn't sure why, but she had a nagging feeling that this wasn't a good idea. Still, her curiosity won out as usual and she continued on. Gradually she began to hear... noises... Slight, fast breathing, and a soft sigh. Very light and feminine. Even more curious, in her innocence, she peered around the final curve in the path and froze.

The path led to a secluded circular area with several ornate stone benches forming a semi circle in the center of the space. On the far right bench, lay Leuce. Her hair cascaded over the side of the bench and she had her eyes closed, sighing as... Hades bent down beside her and ran his hand across her cheek, leaning to kiss her neck lightly.

Persephone could not help herself, she moved slightly, and a twig snapped under her feet. Two sets of eyes snapped to up to look at her.

Persephone stood stunned. Frozen to the spot for several seconds. Then, something inside her snapped.

Stalking a few steps forward she glared at the similar looking nymph. "How dare you? You are a sworn virginal servant of my mother, yet you whore yourself to one far above your station?"

Leuce stood and stepped forward, her eyes wide as she started to plead. "Please, my lady, I–"

"You are nothing! I will not allow my mother's service to be tarnished by your filth!" The nymph began to tremble and cowered on the ground now... her palms outstretched and pleading. Persephone herself shook with rage as she glared at the nymph and raised her arm, "You will pay for forgetting your place." Slashing her arm through the air, Leuce did not even have time to scream as her arms stretched higher and her body was pulled up. Her feet sunk into the ground and spread out, while her body strained and suddenly hardened into a solid trunk, her fingers became leaves and then... the nymph was gone. A single, twisted tree stood in her place.

It began to rain lightly.

Completely drained from her outburst, Persephone collapsed against the hedge. He was there in an instant, strong arms wrapping around her ready to help her up. She jerked back, "Don't touch me!" Her yell wasn't loud, but it was enough to convey her anger. "What in Tartarus do you think you're doing?!" She screeched as he attempted to scoop her up.

"Hush, my love, you've just exhausted yourself... that was quite the overreaction." Her jaw dropped.

"Your what? Overreaction? How dare you... She... After all you said... And I..." Words failed her as her face contorted in beautiful rage, and she lashed out, kicking him in the stomach. He doubled and she scrambled free of his arms. Breathing heavily she muttered, "So stupid..."

Pulling herself up she leaned against the hedge. He had already risen, having recovered and simply stood to the side, not approaching her. "What are you playing at?" She finally said, her voice low.

"I was looking for a sign."

She snorted. "A sign of what, exactly?"

"That you felt something for me." She spun around to look at him.

"What? So you go off and start slobbering over some nymph?! Oh brilliant plan–"

He cut her off, frustration evident in his voice, "Well you didn't exactly leave me any choice did you?" She was silent. Watching him. "First you lie and deny everything your body implies. Then I can no longer approach you, and then you avoid me? Then suddenly you're enraged by the idea of me touching another who comes closest to your appearance." He stopped. "It was a last resort effort to get you to react." She bit her lip and looked at the ground, suddenly regretful.

Talking fast she began, "Well it didn't work, I was just– "

Loudly he said, "That's complete and utter deceit. You were jealous." She glared at him, meeting his gaze again.

"No... I felt deceived and..."

"And envious?"

"Ye–no!" She stammered. "You claimed some connection then I catch you with some nymph slut and... damn you." She choked then hissed a curse as tears began to slip down her cheeks. Spinning she began to run back the way she had come, but he swiftly followed and caught her arm, pulling her back against him, wrapping his arms protectively around her.

It was raining harder now.

Then, gently, he raised her chin with his hand and cupped her cheeks, wiping her tears with his thumbs... She raised her eyes to his, and her breath caught.

"I want..." She mumbled the rest into his chest.

With a look of surprise, the tall god hissed, "What did you say?"

Licking her lips and blinking twice quickly, unconsciously nervous, Persephone breathed again, "Please, kiss me." Hardly waiting for her to finish, his mouth was on hers. The passion of their previous kisses was still present and furious, but this kiss was gentler, less crushing and more rewarding. He was evidently pleased. She quivered, then sighed into his mouth and let him sweep her off her feet in his arms, one hand tangling in her lavender-strewn hair while both her arms wrapped around his neck.

When he finally pulled back to look down at her, she had her eyes half closed and her toffee hair was slightly mussed around her face. Sliding her hands from his neck to his shoulders, she blushed lightly and murmured something as she looked down at his chest. Snapping back from his silent reverie, he blinked and said, "What?"

She looked up with her round shining eyes and murmured again, "You can put me down now..."

He smirked. "Never... my lady."

* * *

A/N: Alright, I know it isn't up to my usual par, but it's a rough combination of two possible chapters I had written. I couldn't choose and they were each too weak to be on their own. I promise the next one will be better. But please review and let me know what you think. :)

A/N: As I have said before, this story is different. you may not like the characters as much as in my previous works. I'm trying to capture them as the passionate, rash, cruel, and complicated, inexplicable gods they essentially were.


End file.
